When cotton fibers are separated from cottonseeds in cotton gins, some of those fibers remain attached to those seeds in the form of lint. It is desirable to removed that lint from those seeds; and, for many years, that removal has been effected by exposing those seeds to open flames to singe the lint thereon or by immersing those seeds in concentrated sulphuric acid to dissolve the lint thereon. Recently, Cotton Incorporated has disclosed the saturation of the lint on cotton seeds with dilute sulphuric acid, the drying of the acid-treated lint-bearing cotton seeds, and the mechanical removal of the lint from the dried acid-treated lint-bearing cotton seeds.